<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragile Love by Mandi1011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751545">Fragile Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi1011/pseuds/Mandi1011'>Mandi1011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi1011/pseuds/Mandi1011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammie is a 26 year old Mental Health Psychiatrist from London, England. She lost the love of her life freshman year in college due to suicide. Sammie has never loved or even committed to another man since that tragic accident. She was so afraid to love again, to give her heart away just to be shattered once again.<br/>Sammie's best friend Janeen has been with her through everything and has been a true friend. Janeen felt that Sammie was in need of a push to move on with her love life and signed her up to be a contestant on Love Island. Sammie had no idea what kind of shift her life was about to take. This shift, involving new love and friendships. Is Sammie Bartow ready for this life changing challenge? Let's find out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p>I was sitting on the Veranda of my loft apartment in London, England sipping a cuppa letting my mind wander to that horrible day 7 years ago. Jason and I had been together since the 8th grade, and we were madly in love with each other. By the time we were in our freshman year of college, we had been together for 5 years and were talking about the future. Honestly, I thought things were perfect. I had the perfect boyfriend; I was per suing my dreams in Psychology and I was able to do it by my loves side. Little did I realize, Jason was fighting some very horrible demons and he eventually gave into them.<br/>
That day was seemingly like any other day in college. I had finished my classes for the day and then I went to Jasons dorm for some cuddles. I was humming a tune as I walked to Jason's room, so happy to be loved and love in return.  That was the best feeling EVER!! As I got to Jason's room, I realized the door was locked...He NEVER locked his door!! I went into instant panic mode digging into my bag for the key. After fumbling with the lock for what seemed like hours, I finally opened the door. What I saw before me will be forever etched in my brain, and my heart will never be the same. There was my beautiful blonde haired blue eyed boyfriend, the love of my life, just hanging there lifeless. My mind just shut off and my feet wouldn't move... Then it was as if it finally hit me.." JASON, JASON, JASON! Jason NO!" I ran to him fumbling with the rope until his lifeless body fell into my arms. I immediately started CPR knowing in my heart and my head that it was too late. But I refused to stop. "Please breathe Jason, dont leave me Jason, I love you so much Jason ". Hearing my screams, Janeen and several other flatmates came running to my aide. Janeen saw me on the ground pushing onto Jason's chest and then breathing into his paling lips. "Sammie..." Janeen whispered. "Sammie..." she spoke a little louder. "SAMMIE ", she yelled pulling me into her small frame as I sobbed far reaching tears."He...he...he...h..." "Shh... sweetie shh... it's going to be okay" Janeen consoled me. By the time the Rozzers showed up and questioned everyone including me, I had pretty much given up on life and myself.<br/>
I went into a deep depression for months, just not understanding why he would do something so horrible knowing how much we loved each other? It was then, that I realized I wanted to focus on mental health through my studies. That is why today, 7 years later I am a mental health Psychiatrist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am jerked out of my horrible past by the sound of my best friend Janeen banging on my loft door. "SAMMIE, OPEN THE DOOR!" " I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE"! I had been avoiding her the past few days since I recieved the application to be on the bloody Love Island show. She was always prying in my love life telling me I needed to move on and it has been too long. Begrudgingly I walk to the door unlocking the dead bolt to let my friend in. "Janeen, you can't just expect me to agree to this asinine Love Island idea you have in that pretty little brain of yours!" I folded my arms across my chest in annoyance. "Sammie, it has been 7 years, dont you think it's time to move on and give it a go"? " I'm just not ready Janeen" I said in a whisper. " I'm not ready to open my heart to another human being for it to be crushed again. Jason was it for me babe, he was supposed to be my happily ever after". I plopped down on the kitchen stool. "Sammie, sweetie..." Janeen sat in the chair next to me rubbing my back comforting me. "I know hun, I know. Nobody is ever going to replace Jason and nobody could ever share the connection the two of you had. But, dont you think that Jason would have wanted you to move on, be happy and find your future with someone else?" Janeen looked me in the eyes with so much care and understanding.  Thats the reason I love this girl so much. She is my rock! Always has been. "I dont know Janeen...I guess so. It just hurts so bad you know? I would feel horribly guilty getting to know someone else, knowing that Jason was it for me. It wouldn't be fair to give my heart to another knowing that I would only be thinking of Jason. " "Or, Sammie... you could find the one person that could help you to love again, that could show you a different kind of love. Someone that could heal you heart and give you your happily ever after." Maybe Janeen is right, maybe I need to move on, give it another go. Maybe I can do it. "Okay Neen...I will do it under ONE condition..." "What?" She said with clear uncertainty.  "You are applying with me". I put my hands on my hips with a look of accomplishment on my face. The look of shock on her face was payback enough for me.
Janeen kept staring at me with a mixture of anger and confusion. "I think you are out of your mind babe!" "How does that make me out of my mind? You wanted me to apply, you wanted me to move on, and YOU meddle in my love life every second of every waking day!" I felt the anger building up ready to blow. "Woah, babes, where did that outburst come from? You know I just care and want you happy. I hope you know that?". "Ugh, yeah I know, im sorry. Please apply with me it would make me feel better ".  I put my head in my hands looking at my best friend pleading with her. " Sam, you know I cant say no to that face". She came over to me wrapping me in a hug kissing me on the top of my head. " OK hun, let's do this!". Janeen walked over to my computer and filled out her own application along with mine. "I guess this is it then, I can't believe I'm doing this". "It's all going to work out I know it will" Janeen squeezed my hand reassuringly.  "I sure hope so, I really do hope so". I hope more, that Jason is looking down on me and happy for me. Happy that I'm trying to move on, but also knows that he is on my mind every second of every day. What have I gotten myself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 3    <br/>Day One<br/>So, here I stand In front of the Love Island Villa, dressed in my cutest red bikini with lace straps; convinced that my best friend Janeen rigged it. How could I conveniently get accepted to be on the bloody show and Janeen didn’t?  She was just as eligible. All I know is that I need to try to make the best of this and try to handle anything that comes my way. I really hope that I’m up to the task…<br/>At that moment I see a beautiful curly brunette bombshell walk straight towards me. “Hey babes, I’m Priya, so great to meet you, you are just gorg!” Priya wrapped me in a huge embrace.  “Hey hun, thanks you are quite the bombshell yourself. I’m Sammie, so great to meet you.” This girl was drop dead gorgeous!! If I had any chance at all it would be competition for sure. “So, what do you do Sammie?” The curly brunette asked with a curious smile. “I’m a mental health Psychiatrist, how about you?” “Ooh a Doctor in the villa that’s so exciting! I’m just a small time real estate agent from Newcastle.” Priya seemed so refined and so mature. She seemed like she would be the Momma bird of our group. She seemed really sweet.<br/>“O…M…G… We are going to be the best mates ever, I can tell. I’m so excited!! Hey girls I’m Chelsea Stockton, a 24 year old interior designer from Buckinghamshire, England.” The very energetic petite blonde came barreling towards us causing me and Priya to jump back scared she was going to knock us over. “Hello Chelsea, I’m Sammie 26 from London, England”.  “Hey babes, I’m Priya, 29 from Manchester, England, so great to meet you!” She was a firecracker for sure. Her energy was all over the place. “On that note girls, I do believe it is Gin o’clock. Let’s go find us some drinks and explore this beautiful villa!” The whole way to the kitchen Chelsea didn’t skip a beat. Just rambling and rambling about pillows and what quotes she wanted to put on them. It was kind of tiring keeping up.<br/>“Oh hey, I’m Shannon”. A tall muscular strawberry blonde girl was sitting at the kitchen bar having a drink.  “I heard your voices, but I just needed a few minutes to clear my head. You know, before everything kicks off?” This girl seemed like a peacekeeper. I like that. I need that. “Hey babe, I’m Priya, this is Sammie and that firecracker over there that’s Chelsea. It’s so great to meet you, are you excited to meet the boys?” Shannon smiled at me at Priya bashfully. “I just hope the boys can handle my personality to be honest. I’m not really an in your face kind of girl, I’m more quiet and reserved and don’t really like the drama.” Shannon definitely seemed that way and I do believe that she is just the person that we all need to level out the group when a lot of drama could take place. “Shannon hun, I’m sure that you will find someone just for you!” She smiled at me sweetly. “Thanks hun that means a lot.” <br/>(Hello ladies, and welcome to Love Island. Please make your way to the lawn to meet the boys. Please stand in a row and wait for the boys to enter one at a time. #timeforlove#timetograft#gamefaceon)<br/>“Ooooooh this is going to be brilliant, I can’t wait to see what lush boys await us!” The energetic blonde jumped up and ran ahead of us all. “Here goes nothing…”<br/>The girls and I stand in a row with our hands clasped together. I hear Shannon sigh loudly next to me, so I squeezed her hand and gave her a supportive smile. “Thanks babes, oddly I’m bricking it, never really been that outgoing when it comes to boys. Your support really means a lot.” I squeezed her hand again and gave her a small smile. “Shan hun, I got you, we got this. It’s all going to work out I know it will, I feel it!” I give Shannon a cheeky wink before we look forward waiting for the boys. The first boy comes jogging out with pep in his step. “Hello ladies, have no fear the man of your dreams is finally here, and I have plenty of love to give. My name is Bobby McKenzie 24 years young and a hospital caterer from Glasgow, Scotland”. I watch the baker blow a kiss to every girl in line. He was cute, charming for sure. He was a bit of me yeah. <br/>(Ladies, please step forward and state you name and age. Then Bobby will choose who he would like to couple up with)<br/>“Hi Bobby, I’m Sammie26 years old”<br/>“Hi sweets, I’m Chelsea 24”<br/>“Hi Bobby, I’m Priya and I’m 29 years old”<br/>“I’m Shannon, I’m 24”<br/>“Look at all of you beautiful ladies. So much beauty and I only have one choice? That’s just not fair to deny all of you beauties a chance with all of this Scottish charm”. The girls all roll their eyes and giggle at the bakers banter. “I reckon I’m pretty sure I know who I have my eyes on. This girl has that spark, I can feel she has the banter to handle me, and she’s super fit. So, the lovely lady I would like to couple up with is…Chelsea”<br/>CHELSEA<br/>Oh my gosh, I’m the first girl to get picked and by such a fitty. I thought for sure that I wouldn’t find someone right away because of my tendency to friend zone boys. This is so exciting! I just hope that our personalities don’t mesh. Bobby seems like an out there kind of guy, and that’s definitely the kind of girl I am. Bobby McKenzie, the 24 year old baker has me in his sights, and I see him quite well myself. “Bobby, sweetie thank you so much for choosing me, this is going to be lots of fun.”  Bobby walks over to me and places a gentle kiss on the top of my head taking my hand and pulling me aside. “I hope you are ready for Chelsea Stockton, they call me a firecracker for a reason”. I give the baker a playful wink. “Oh Chelsea hun, I’m up for the task. Question is…Are you ready for me?” He returned my wink with one of his own. A wink that gave me instant butterflies to my belly. I have a feeling this is going to be the chance of a lifetime.<br/>(Okay ladies, Bobby has chosen his girl and there are three of you waiting. The remaining 3 guys will also be allowed to chose Chelsea if they wish to. That would leave the last girl by default having to couple up with the last boy. #allisfairinloveandwar#snagsomeonesgirl#timefordrama)<br/>SAMMIE<br/>My palms are proper sweaty...  I just don’t know what to expect. Bobby seemed to have no problem getting what he wanted. He knew exactly what he wanted when he came out here, and Chelsea was it. Chelsea is a lucky girl, I’m happy for her and hope it works out for her, she seems solid. I have never felt so nervous in my life. What if I’m not ready for this? What if I’m setting myself up for failure? Noticing my change in demeanor Shannon squeezes my hand in support. “Babes, are you feeling ok? You look really pale, are you feeling sick?” Shannon had genuine concern in her eyes. I feel like Shannon and I are going to be great friends. “Shan hun, thanks for your concern. It’s just… It’s been 7 years since I have been in a relationship, and the way my last relationship ended was devastating. I just don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I will find a guy that will be understanding and patient based on what I have been through. I only applied to be on the show to please my bestie. I don’t know, I’m just a nervous wreck!” Shannon instantly wrapped her arms around me patting my back. “Girl, any man would be lucky to be by your side, and if he isn’t going to be patient and understanding then he isn’t worth your time. You are a beautiful, successful, kind hearted woman and if they can’t see that then good riddance!” This girl was a blessing in my book. I have known her all of an hour and I already love her to pieces. “Shannon babes, thank you so much for being here. Thank you so much for being the support that I needed on this scary journey I’m taking. Just thank you for being you.” She smiled at me and nudged me in the side. “Anytime babe, you have a friend for life now.” Everyone was so quiet waiting for the next boy to come out. I heard a slight noise and turned to my right to see the most stunning man I have ever seen since my Jason. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He was beautiful. His eyes were piercing. He seemed to stare right through my soul. Was he really looking at only me? No man since Jason has ever made me feel weak in the knees like this man. Unconsciously, I squeezed Shannon’s hand a little harder causing her to wince. “Babe, you’re cutting the circulation off of my hand, what’s going on with you?” She released my hand, rubbing hers to stop the throbbing from my grip. “OMG Shannon, that boy is beautiful! He is literally making me feel weak. I haven’t felt this way in 7 years. Is he really staring at only me!?” My eyes stayed glued to the black haired beauty in front of me. “Sammie…He is!!! You are the only one in his sights right now. The connection the two of you have is intense. Everyone here can see it!” This is crazy; I can’t believe I’m feeling this way! I can’t believe that I actually found a man other than Jason that gives me those feels.  I watch the beautiful man with those intense eyes walk straight up to me with a sexy smirk.  I feel so very small as he seems to undress me with those beautiful eyes.<br/>KASSAM<br/>I am heading out to the lawn where there are 4 ladies waiting to be chosen, and I’m hoping that the one for me is there. I can feel my heart beating in my chest the closer I get. Normally I don’t get so nervous, but this is way out of my comfort zone compared to meeting birds working as a DJ at my locals. It’s so easy there.  If they like what they see, they approach me. I don’t want a woman like that, I don’t want to just shag and move onto the next. I want someone to share my life with, someone that makes my heart swell. I want THE ONE!!!” I slap the side of my face getting out of my head a bit. I need to focus; this could be the beginning of the rest of my life. It was in that moment that I saw her… The most breathtaking woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She stood there looking so scared and vulnerable, with her long black curly hair and sun kissed skin. I didn’t even care that there were other woman in line, she was all I could see; and what I was seeing is her beautiful blues staring right back at me, and only me. Her beautiful red print bikini was hugging her in all the right places, her gorgeous deep blue’s showing me her past. The pain and hurt she has suffered the past heartache she has endured. She needs a man that is going to cherish her, be patient with her, and listen to her heart. The man that she needed was going to be me and I am going to be sure of it! I just couldn’t believe that she was standing alone. Couldn’t imagine why the first bloke out didn’t nab her up. As I walk closer to her, she continues to look me in the eyes, never breaking eye contact for even a second. The chemistry, the electricity between us was out of this world! I walk up to her and stand right in front of her, still never taking my eyes off of her. “Hi” I say to her. “Hi yourself”, she said with that beautiful mouth that I knew would have a beautiful sound. “I’m Kassam, 26 years old and I’m a techno DJ from Newcastle”. I watch her look from my lips to my eyes with a pretty smile on her face. My god I want to kiss her so bad right now!!! I want to test this electricity I know we have. I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go. “Hi Kassam, my name is Sammie also 26 and I’m a mental health psychiatrist from London”.  Smart and beautiful, I think I’m in love!! “Sammie, would you do me the honor of coupling up with me?” I hold my hand out hoping that she will take it, but inside I’m bricking it. Anyone would be the luckiest guy in the world to even be considered by this beauty. “Kassam, I would be absolutely honored”.  The beautiful Doctor took my hand with a smile. I lifted her hand and grazed my lips gently over it.  Then I weaved my large hand through her tiny fingers and stood proudly next to her. I was the happiest man alive at that moment. Here is to the first day of the rest of my life. <br/> “That is some serious connection mates. Don’t get too close you lot, you might get burned”. The baker said causing everyone to giggle.<br/>PRIYA<br/>I am so happy for Sammie. A connection like that doesn’t happen to everyone. At least it’s never happened to me. I’m the oldest girl here and probably older than all the boys too. Men never seem to take me seriously. They see a pretty girl with a rocking body and think all I’m looking for is a hook up. Well, I’m 29 years old for fucks sake!! I deserve my happily ever after too. Maybe my happily ever after is here. Maybe I can find the yin to my yang. Just being taken seriously is enough for me. I’m tired of the games; I want someone to sweep me off my feet. I look to my right where Shannon is sitting. Her knuckles are turning white she’s squeezing them so hard. I reach over and put my hand over hers. “You okay babes”? I ask her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “I just never thought the hardest part would be being one of the last girls to be picked. I feel like I’m on the softball team again. Never chosen first, always chosen last. Always a bride’s maid, never a bride.  Story of my life babe. Story of my life”. She looked so sad, so dejected. “Babes, your knight is here, I can feel it. He’s going to be the next boy to walk through that door just watch”. I give her a playful little wink. “Thanks hun, I hope you’re right”.  As Shannon and I are whispering someone else is walking out. The change in Shannon’s demeanor is clear. This was the man for her. That was her guy!<br/>LUCAS<br/>Finally here on Love Island, about to embark on a crazy journey I’m sure of it. Being a Physiotherapist, I haven’t had a whole lot of time to date. Most of my time is spent with patients and by the time my work day is done I’m so knackered I just want my pillow and a good night’s sleep. If I’m ever going to settle down, I need a woman that is confident enough about the two of us so that I don’t have to deal with the jealousy and insecurities that may come with my particular profession.  Want a strong woman, someone laid back, but also someone passionate.  Those are such hard qualities to find in a woman. Especially when the women I attract always have a huge jealousy issue and that’s something that I cannot tolerate.  A little jealousy is ok, that shows me the bird cares for me. Nothing over the top though. I don’t really have a particular type.  If I like you I like you, if there is a spark and a connection I’m going to give you a chance. That’s as easy as it is for me. I’m not a shallow person, never have been. My palms are getting sweatier the closer I get. I’m not nervous by any means, just not sure what to expect honestly.  Finally I start to see people up ahead in a line. My eyes immediately go to the long black haired beauty with deep blue eyes. I’m not one to cause drama and stir things up, especially so early in the game, so I’m not going to go there right now. There is plenty of time to get to know the beautiful girl. To the left of her I see a muscular strawberry blonde that is very curvy. I look at her and give her a flirty wink and a smile. She smiles back, and that’s my cue to approach. “Hey gorgeous, I’m Lucas what’s your name”? I see her cheeks turn a dark shade of pink as if she has never been told how beautiful she is. Well that for sure needed to change, and I would like to be the man to change that. <br/>I see the girl called Priya grab Shannon’s chin and force her to look at her. “Shannon, hun. That gorgeous man walked right up to you and told you that it is YOU that he wanted. He didn’t look at me or any other woman. It was only you! Now turn back to that boy and claim him!” Priya gave me a little smile before she crossed her arms in annoyance. Did she seriously try to persuade me to choose the other girl? This is insane! “Hey beautiful, I think you should listen to your friend there. Turn around and claim me.” I gave the beautiful red head a smile. “Um, okay then. If you will have me I would love to couple up with you.” I stepped up to her placing a gentle kiss and then took her hand to sit down. “I hope you will get used to me pursuing you, because I’m not planning on stopping”. I whispered to her as we were sitting down. She gave me a little smile in response. I do believe she is going to be a tough one to crack. But, I have never been afraid of a good challenge. </p><p>NOAH<br/>Those Blokes got their way after all. I hope my mates are happy knowing that they set me, a shy quiet librarian up for a month of uncomfortable encounters with the one thing that makes me the most uneasy…Birds!! This is going to be interesting to say the least. I sure do hope that the other contestants don’t take offence to my quiet nature. Don’t really stick myself out there, and only speak when I have something to say. Sometimes that can be a big turn off for women, which is why I am still living the single life. I’m sure I will be able to find some good mates through this experience at least. <br/>I guess being the last guy out makes the decision easier for me. I don’t have a specific type when it comes to a lady. I will know it after the first thirty minutes of conversation if she is worth my time. Intelligence is sexy. She has to have a brain or I’m out! Gradually I start seeing silhouettes of people up ahead. All of them happily coupled up. All of them except for one babe at the end. The chipper baker Bobby, is coupled up with a cute little petite blonde that looks just as wild as him. That Doctor bloke Lucas is coupled up with a muscular red head; and the luckiest bloke of them all, Kassam the DJ is coupled up with the most fantastic black haired girl I have ever seen. She was drop dead gorgeous! I would love the chance to see what lies behind those beautiful deep blue eyes, and there is a whole month to do it. Just because she is currently happily coupled up, doesn’t mean I’m not going to be doing some serious grafting her way. In the meantime, I’m going to go and couple up with this bombshell here at the end of the line. Her smile gets wider the closer I get. “Hey you, I’m Noah what’s your name?” I watch her take my body in from bottom to top until her eyes meet mine. “Well hello Noah, my name is Priya and I am super glad to meet you!”  She gave me a very flirty wink while biting her bottom lip, causing heart to speed up. This girl is a spitfire, I think I like it. She has the banter for sure, and she is definitely a knockout! “Priya love, how would you feel about coupling up with a 25 year old librarian from Romford?”  She takes a couple steps closer to me and takes my hands in hers. “Babe, I would be honored to couple up with you. As long as you don’t mind coupling up with a 29 year old estate agent from Manchester?”  This girl has the chat for sure. I think this could be the start of something great! “I guess the only thing left for us to do is couple up!” She pulls me towards her and kisses my cheek and we stand together my arms wrapped around her small frame.<br/>(Islanders! Now that everyone is coupled up, you will have the rest of the evening to get to know each other. Enjoy your night because the fun starts tomorrow. #makeitcount#dramacoming#)<br/>KASSAM<br/>“Well Sammie... How would you like to find a comfortable spot to talk and get to know each other?” I looked directly into her beautiful deep blues. “I would like that Kassam, let’s go.” She took my hand and led me to the daybeds.  As we sat down I realized her demeanor change a bit. She seemed a little scared to me. “Sammie, is there something on your mind? You seemed to clam up all of the sudden.”  She tensed immediately barely looking me in the eyes. “Kassam, I need to get something out in the open before we move forward, is that okay?”  The seriousness she displayed was scary. What demons are haunting this beautiful soul? What am I about to hear come out of that beautiful mouth? “Of course, you can tell me anything at all. What’s on your mind?”  She takes a large breath and lets out a big sigh. This must be big whatever it is. “I have a very traumatic past, and have gone through some horrible things. I haven’t been in any kind of romantic relationship in 7 years because of this past. I need to know from you, that you will be patient and understanding with me? I need to know that you will not force me to talk about it until I am ready to speak of it on my own? I am damaged goods and I don’t think you deserve someone like me. I don’t think anyone should have to deal with my baggage. She visibly sighs. “Kassam, I’m so sorry to just throw all of that on you sp quickly. I have such mixed up emotions about coming to this place, and the fact that the instant connection/ chemistry we had makes me feel like a horrible person. It makes me feel Like I have to explain myself to everyone I know.” Wow, this beautiful soul has been through so much in her short life. I just want to hold her tight and never let go. Protect her from this world. Protect her from whatever in her past hurt her. “Sammie…I am willing to wait as long as it takes for someone as special as you. I would never force anything on you ever! As far as you telling me what happened in your past…You decide when and if you can trust me with that information. You are not damaged goods and I am the luckiest man in the world to have a chance to get to know you. This connection we have is special Sammie, very special. Can you promise me just one thing?” She brings her eyes to mine waiting for my question. “I can definitely try to”.  I take her hand and look into her beautiful eyes. “Can you just promise me that you will give us a try? Don’t dismiss us before we even try? Give me a chance to prove to you that I am the man for you. Let me be the DJ to your heart.” She gave me the biggest smile I have seen on her face yet. “This is the easiest promise I have had to make in a very long time. Yes Kassam, I promise to give us a proper shot.”  I smile and take her hand in mine heading to the bedroom for the night. “You’re Ok with sharing a bed tonight I hope. I’m definitely not going to force you to do anything”. She put her beautiful finger to my lips shushing me. “You don’t need to say anything more. You have already shown me that you are a perfect gentleman.” She winked and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. This babe is too damn good to be true. I can’t wait to start this journey. Kassam is here and he’s met his match!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 4<br/> DAY 2</p>
<p>SHANNON<br/>The lights come on and there are tons of groans from the other islanders. I look to my left to see the beautiful Doctor that chose me yesterday. I still cannot believe that I snagged a hottie like him and that he wanted to be with me. I am super nervous but also excited to see where this is going to go. Maybe I am finally going to get my chance at love. The handsome Doctor turned to face me placing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. “Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep? Looks like your beauty rest did you well. You look even more stunning than yesterday!” My face must have turned ten shades of red at his words. “Um… Thank you Lucas you are too sweet. I hope you understand that I am just shy and not used to compliments flying at me so freely. I don’t want you to think that I am not interested, because I definitely am. I’m just not used to it.” Lucas placed a very gentle and sweet kiss on my lips. “Shannon babe, I have no problem continuing complimenting you until you are used to it, or until you feel even a little more comfortable with it.” I can’t believe that I got this lucky! How did I land a hottie and such a sweetheart too? I am so excited to see where this is going to go. <br/>“Good Morning islanders I’m making breakie! Pancakes for everyone!” Everyone hoots and hollers at the baker’s words. “Chels babe, you want to help with the cuppas?” The energetic blonde smiles wide at the baker. “You betcha!” She jumps up grabbing Bobby’s hand and running off to the kitchen. “I don’t think I will ever understand the amount of energy those two have constantly!” Sammie says to me with a huge smile as she sits on the edge of my bed. “Hey babe, yeah I know what you mean. Like, can I please have a cuppa before you start acting all crazy?” My pretty friend looks at me giggling. “So, girl…How was your night/morning with the beautiful dark-haired Doctor?” She nudges me with a cheeky wink. “Well, um he has been a perfect gentleman so far and I think I really like him”. Lucas stands up kisses me on the cheek with a wink and politely excuses himself so that he can leave us girls to chat. “Now spill Shan... give me all the juicy details.” Sammie looks at me expectantly while I let out a huge sigh. “There isn’t a whole lot to say honestly. He has been the perfect gentleman and continues to shower me with compliments every second he gets.” My new friend claps her hands excitedly! “I am so excited for you Shan! You totes deserve this more than anyone I know! Just take it slow and really get to know him properly.” She leans over and hugs me tight. “Here you are talking about me when you and Kassam have the strongest connection there is!” Sammie giggles bashfully. “You know, It’s crazy how strong it is really. I feel like I have known you for ages and I feel like the trust I need in a friend is there in you. I’m about to tell you something that I have told no one outside of my best friend Janeen in 7 years. Can I trust you to keep this between us until I am ready to speak of it to Kassam or anyone else?” I grab her hands and squeeze them tightly in response. “Sam, you can tell me anything at all and trust that I will share it with no one unless you say otherwise!” She gives me a smile and a little sigh. I can see the nerves in her and that she is real scared to open up to me. “You don’t have to tell me anything if it’s too hard for you hun. I understand that it’s something really serious and difficult for you to say.” She looks at me with those deep blue eyes and I can see tears starting to form. Wow! This IS something serious! “Shannon, I need to get this off my chest and tell someone. You are the only one that I feel I can trust right now. Seven years ago something terrible happened and I witnessed it. I was going over to my boyfriend Jason’s dorm after class for some cuddles and a movie… I came to the door and it was locked and it’s NEVER locked! After I fumbled to find my key and unlock the door, the sight I saw changed my life forever.” She let’s out a huge sigh and finally tears are freely flowing from her eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes. I was so worried for her. I just grabbed her hands and let her know I was there for her. “Shannon, I opened the door to find my ONE TRUE LOVE HANGING LIFELESS!!” She was visibly sobbing now and I was so thankful that everyone else had gone down for breakfast. I wrapped her in a strong embrace and let her cry as long as she needed to, not talking until I knew she let it all out. After about 10 minutes, she pulls away and looks at me with tear-filled eyes. “I’m sorry to just unload that all on you, but I feel like I can trust you 100%. This is why I’m so guarded with men. This is why I haven’t let another man in, in 7 years!” Wow! No wonder she has been so scared, no wonder the connection she has with Kassam scares her so much. “Sam…I am so sorry you had to witness that, I am so sorry you have had do endure this for the past 7 years!”  She just hugs me, knowing that nothing else needs to be said. It’s a silent understanding between the two of us.” Sammie babe, everything okay?” Kassam peaks his head around the corner not wanting to interrupt us. “Babes, I’m fine you ready to eat?” Kassam has a concerned look on his face as Sammie takes his hand and they head off to breakfast. “I’ll be there in a minute Sam.” I say to her as she walks out and she nods. This was quite the bombshell first thing in the morning. I’m glad Sammy feels that she can open up to me. I plan to continue being a rock for her. I found the best friend I have needed here on Love Island.<br/>KASSAM<br/>“Sammie, is everything okay? I can see that something is really bothering you. Is there anything I can do to help?” I watch the blue-eyed beauty tense up a bit before she speaks.  “Kassam thank you hun, but I’m okay. I promise I will open up to you soon believe me. Just give me a little time.” How can I possibly say no to this beautiful woman? “Sammie, you can take all the time in the world I completely understand.” I place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sam and I were finishing up our breakfast and chatting with the other islanders and I heard the all to familiar sound of a text coming from my phone. “TEXT!! I GOT A TEXT EVERYONE” Everyone starts talking at once and crowding around. ‘What does it say babe, is it our first challenge?” Priya said as she snuck up behind me. (Hello, Islanders, I hope you are well rested. Head over to the challenge area for your first challenge. Let’s play a little truth or dare. #canyouhandletheheat#truthordare)<br/>“I love this game. This is going to be so much fun! Come on Bobby game face on!” There she goes again. I don’t know where she finds her energy. “You ready Sammie? Let’s go have some fun!” The blue-eyed beauty grabs my hand and starts running for the challenge. (Islanders! The turns will start with Sammie and then clockwise. Have fun! #getready#getyourdareon) “Okay, I guess I go first, and I’m going to pick dare.” Bobby picks up a card from the pile and starts to read it out. “Sammie, your dare is…Take a selfie and send it to the islander you think is the fittest. Go on now, I know you think it’s me you don’t have to be shy.” Everyone rolls their eyes and groans at the bakers banter. “Okay, here I go.” I watch my blue-eyed beauty adjust her hair and suit to find the perfect picture to send. Within seconds I hear my phone beep, and there the beauty was staring right at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes. I turned to my side and gave her a little wink and mouthed the words thank you to her. “Well, guess I’m next.” I said as I stepped forward. “I’m going to keep the courage going and pick dare.” Noah stepped up to the pile and picked up a card from the dare pile. “Kassam, your dare is…You have to kiss the islander you fancy the most.” Wow! Now this is a dare. I look over to Sammie and she has a shy smile on her face. I have been wanting to do this since I laid eyes on this beautiful doctor. “Sammie beautiful, would you allow me to kiss you?” Sammie looks at me and nods her head with a smile. I walk up to her and place her hair behind her ears while leaving my hands there. I slowly bring my face closer until our noses are touching. When our lips meet the electricity is noticeable by all. The chemistry, the connection is rare. I tease her to see if she will let me explore her mouth and then our tongues are dancing together and the kiss is getting deeper and more passionate by the second. “straight out of a fairytale romance these two. Everyone can see it. You two were made for each other and it is so damn sweet!” Hearing Priya’s loud voice we hesitantly separate and just stare at each other for what seems like hours. I take her in my arms and hold her tight for the rest of the game. Bobby picked dare and had to give someone a sexy lap dance. He chose Chelsea, but it looked more like an awkward attempt at twerking. Shannon chose truth and had to say how many sexual partners she has had. She had a very respectable amount of 4. Priya picked truth and had to answer the youngest boy she has dated and turns out it was 20. Noah picked truth and answered That he had never cheated on a partner before. Chelsea picked truth and she answered that she has dated a client before and that it was a bad idea. Finally, Lucas picked dare and had to kiss someone that wasn’t his partner and he chose Priya and was respectful of Shannon and Noah and kissed her cheek. “I have a text guys!” The quiet librarian said. (There will be a recoupling tomorrow along with 2 new islanders. So be well rested and ready to seize the day! #newvisitors#recouplingdrama#getyourgrafton) “Things are about to kick off!” Shannon said nervously. “Let’s worry about this tomorrow and get on with our evening.” I said to try and calm the group. Things are heating up around here. I hope we can all keep the drama to a minimum and enjoy ourselves. I’m almost positive that’s not going to happen.<br/>PRIYA<br/>“Noah babes, are you as nervous as I am about this recoupling and new islanders?” The quiet Librarian looked at me and shook his head no. “I don’t care who shows up, I’m still planning on picking you, and getting to know you. I want to give us a proper shot before I start looking elsewhere.” Noah took my hand in his and smiled. “I’m so happy you said that Noah. Thank you, It means a lot.  Let’s go hang with the others before bed yeah?” Noah and I start heading towards the day beds where we see Chelsea and Bobby chatting. “Hey sweets, what you and Noah up to?” The energetic blonde said to me as we got close. “We were just talking about the recoupling and the new Islanders.” I say to Chelsea. “I plan to stick to my little firecracker to be honest. No doubt about that one.” Bobby said as he put his arm around Chelsea. “You two are just the sweetest you know?” I said to Bobby. “What are your thoughts on Sammie and Kassam? Do you think this connection they have is real?” Chelsea asks me and Noah. “I think it’s as real as it can be. They are perfect for each other and so sweet. I hope I have the chance to find something like that here too.” I give Noah a cheeky wink. “I’m sure you will babe, I’m sure you will.” Noah says as he kisses the top of my head. “Let’s head to babe babe, I’m knackerd.” I say to Noah turning around. “Bye Chels, bye Bobs. See you in the bedroom.” What a day this has been, I’m ready for sleep. As soon as I finish changing and brushing my teeth I climb into bed with Noah. “Hey Noah?” I say. “Yes Priya?” He says as he spoons me. “Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for giving me, for giving us a chance. I really hope we can continue getting to know each other and these new Islanders don’t mess that up.” He turns me so that I am facing him. “Priya, babe. I’m not going anywhere. And if one of the new islanders choses me… We will find each other again. If it is meant to be we will be.” Noah places his lips on mine and gives me the most passionate kiss I have ever had in my life. “Goodnight beautiful.” “Goodnight Noah.” This is the end of the second day in the villa. What does tomorrow hold, And can I handle it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5<br/>
Day 3</p><p>JANEEN<br/>
I can't believe that I'm doing this. Sammie is going to be so surprised! When the producers called me to tell me they wanted me to be a surprise guest on Love Island I jumped at the idea to surprise Sammie. We rarely are even separated and this is a journey of Sammie's that I definitely want to be a part of. Little did I realize, the hottie that would be coming in with me on the same day would be so tasty. "So Gary, what do you do on the outside?" This beautiful buff blonde turned to look at me. "I'm a crane operator, what do you do?" I give the blonde a flirty look as I turn to him.  "I'm in fashion. Heard of Janeen Glover designs?" The muscular blondes eyes go wide. "You mean the company that specializes in bags and accessories? My Nan absolutely loves those bags. She has one for every day of the week!" I look at Gary feeling proud. I really love what I do. "That's them! I'm Janeen Glover!" " Wow! Nan is going to be so jealous!" I chuckle at the muscular blonde. The muscular blonde and I make it to the pool and dip our feet in the water. None of the islanders are awake yet, giving me and the muscular blonde a chance to chat. "So Gary, who are you into at the moment?" I give the muscular blonde a friendly nudge. "Well, top of my list is Sammie that's for sure. Then I would have to say Priya is quite the stunner." I can't believe he is into Sammie. It's going to be hard to separate the connection she has with Kassam. I for sure won't allow it. "You know that Sammie and Kassam have this deep connection already right?" I say to the muscular blonde with a pointed look. "I'm aware, but that's not going to stop me from trying to turn the Doctors head. I love a good challenge." I probably shouldn't tell him how close Sammie and I are. I will let him figure that out on his own. " I told you who I fancy, so what's your deal then? Who you got your eye on?" The muscular blonde turns to me with excitement waiting on my response. "Well, not to sure yet. I know for a fact I fancy Noah, and Bobby has the chat and banter. I'm not making any decisions until I get to know the boys better honestly. Just watching on the telly isn't enough." I give the muscular blonde a knowing look. Just at that moment we both hear a high-pitched squeal behind us and both turn around quickly to the sound.<br/>
"O EM GEE, the new Islanders, and you are just gorg! I'm Chelsea its so nice to be the first to meet you. What's the goss who do you fancy, who gets your motor running?" Wow, this girl has some serious energy's! I'm exhausted just watching her. "Hi Chelsea, I'm Janeen and this is Gary, its so nice to meet you too. Where are all the others?"  She grins excitedly, "Those lazy bums are still having a lie in. Boy will they be sorry" As soon as the energetic blonde finishes her sentence we hear several more footsteps running towards us and Sammie is right in front. She stops as soon as she sees me with shock on her face. She said one word ..."JANEEN?!" I give her a huge smile an run to her pulling her in to a huge embrace. "Hey Sam, surprise..." I take her face in my hand and give her a big sloppy kiss to her forehead. "What are you doing here, I have missed you these past couple days." She hugs me super tight. "Well, the producers wanted me to be a surprise guest, and I couldn't say no to being able to keep an eye on my Sammie." She looks at me with so much love. "Well, it seems as though somebody already knows one of the new islanders. Sammie, why don't you do the honors of introducing us." The cheeky baker nudges Sammie gently. "Everyone, this Is Janeen my bestest friend ever! We have been through a lot together. She is like a sister to me and I know you will all love her." She squeezes my hand pulling me forward in front if the crowd. "He guys, I'm Janeen and I can't wait to get to know you all". I push Gary forward to introduce himself. " Hey ladies, names Gary. I'm a crane operator from Chatham, England. Can't wait to show you what's up ." Gary gave an over the top wink to each lady, lingering on Sammie a little longer than I would want. "So, who fancies who, and should I be worried?" You hear the quiet muscular red head say. "Shannon babe...You personally have nothing to worry about with me. Any girl that can befriend by best friend so quickly and share a genuine bond with her is a friend in my book. I would never jeapordize that by going for your man." I walked up to Shannon and give her a friendly hug. Lucas cones up next to her kissing her cheek and lacing his fingers through hers. "Not that I would let her take me from you in the first place" Lucas says winking at Shannon. "So, who's it got to be Gary? Who do you have your eye on?" The baker said with a poke to the muscular blondes side. "Right off the bat it has to be Sammie, for sure she's a bit if me." You can visibly see Kassam  tighten his embrace around Sammie protectively. " Then I would have to say Priya, she's a bit of me too yea." Noah doesn't seem to act bothered while Priya blushes next to him. "You're up Janeen!" Chelsea the energetic blonde said. "Well, I don't like stepping on anyone's toes so early on, but I fancy Noah and Bobby. But things can change I don't know you all yet." I see Bobby step forward confidently.<br/>
"I think its time for some fry up, I'm peckish." Priya says holding her stomach. All ten islanders head off to the kitchen in search of some breakie. "GUYS I GOT A TEXT!" I say as I hear my phone go off. Everyone gathers around to hear. (Welcome new islanders, finish your breakfast and head over to the challenge area for our next challenge Never Have I Ever. #secretsrevealed#dramamama) My first challenge how exciting! Sammie grabs my hand an heads off to the challenge area with Kassam in tow. (Gary and Janeen will be your hosts for this challenge as they are the only two not in a couple. If it is something you have done you will stand up, if not you will stay seated. #haveIorhaventI#sitorstand) "Is everyone ready?" Everyone excitedly yells in approval. "Ok! First question... Never have I ever cheated on a partner?" Priya stands up, and so does Chelsea and Lucas. " In all fairness , I technically didn't cheat, I got revenge." Priya said with a triumphant grin. " Next question." The muscular blonde said breaking the tension a little. " Never have I ever had a threesome?" Everyone stood up except for Sammie and Kassam. I already knew Sammy hadn't. She has only been with one man her entire life. "I think there are some stories here that we all need to hear." The muscular blonde joked. "Next question". Never have I ever Said someone else's name during sex?" Chelsea is the only one to stand. "I have got to hear this one babe." Bobby said to her hopeful. " See, it wasn't really my fault. I was dating this guy and he had an identical twin brother and I never new. Apparently when I went over to my mans flat his brother was there and I didn't know any different. To make a long story short, I ended up seducing my mans twin brother and he let me. So, when I screamed his brothers name during sex, he was sure to let me know that it wasn't him. It was very humiliating and a really easy way to ruin the mood. " Chelsea said with a sigh and everyone burst out laughing. "Two more questions guy's" Gary said with a grin. "Never have I ever had Phone sex?" Everyone stood up for this one. "Last question guys. Never have I ever sent an embarrassing text to someone I didn't mean to?" Only Sammie and Bobby stood up. "Can you elaborate for me Sammie?" Kassam said to Sammie. "It's pretty embarrassing but thank god Janeen was On the receiving end so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I was sexting with my ex and didn't pay attention to the last person I texted and it ended up being Janeen that I sent the sext to. She knew right away who it was meant for but didn't let me forget it for months embarrassing me every chance she got." I giggled out loud. "Can you blame me? It was a priceless mistake. You know I love you Sammie, to the moon and back." Sammie rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out. Everyone giggled and started heading back to the villa. Gary's phone beeped. "TEXT GUYS, GOT A TEXT!"  (Hope everyone had a good time, cause the recouping will be in one hour. #decisiontime#makeyourmove.)<br/>
One hour later everyone is at the fire pit waiting for instructions. Pretty sure I will get to chose first and that's nerve wrecking stepping on toes so early. (Islanders...Janeen will chose first as she is the newest female islander. Then the order will go Sammie, Shannon, Chelsea, then Priya.) "I guess I'm first then. I really didn't want to be in this situation of choosing first after everyone is already happily coupled up. Unfortunately I have to, and I hope nobody has any hard feelings for what I'm about to do cause I don't have a choice. I need someone that's going to be positive and fun. Somebody who can keep me smiling and laughing. So, the boy I would like to couple up with is all of those things. The boy I would like to couple up with is Bobby!" Chelsea cast her eyes down trying not to show her hurt. "No hard feelings babe, I had to pick someone, and I really fancy the pants off of Bobby." She looks up at me giving me a weak smile. " Its fine babes, I will be ok." Bobby squeezes her hard and then comes over to me giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Fancy the pants off me huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Don't let your head get too big, you won't be able to fit through the villa door." I give him a cheeky wink. "Guess its my turn." Sammie meekly steps up to speak. " This isn't going to come as any surprise to any of you I'm sure. I haven't had a connection this strong with anyone in 7 years, and I believe we have something very special. I'm excited to see where things may go and get to know this great man better. He is very patient and understanding and that's what I need. The boy I would like to couple up with is Kassam." He smiles, and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. I'm so glad she has found him. She deserves someone like him after what she gas been through. Shannon steps forward. "I have been lucky enough to be coupled up with the sweetest most understanding man so far. He treats me like a Queen and I'm not even sure why. I'm so extremely lucky to have the chance to couple up with him again. The boy I would like to couple up with is Lucas." Lucas walks up to her kneels on one knee taking her hands and says "Shannon babe, you are a queen and deserve everything that comes with being a Queen. You are my Queen." Shannon blushes and sinks into his arms. "Guess its me now." Chelsea visibly looks uncomfortable. "The boy I was planning on coupling up with has been snatched up. But, that doesn't mean I don't fancy anyone else here. The boy I want to couple up with is totes gorg, he's got the chat and I would like to get to know him. The boy I would like to couple up with is Gary." Gary shoots her a cheeky wink walking up to her taking her hand and sitting down. "Alright babe, let's do this yea?" Chelsea smiles. "Noah, you get over here babes, you're with me." Noah smiles large. "Couldn't be happier hun." He kisses her gently and sits down. Everyone starts to separate going there own ways in their couples. "Hey Bobby, you wanna go somewhere and chat?" He takes my hand and leads me to the day beds. "So you chose me huh?" He giggled. "You noticed that huh?" "And, it seems that you fancy the pants off me too." I roll my eyes at him. "You really are a character aren't you?" He nudges me "I have been told a few times."  He moves a little closer. I put my hand on his leg and he turns to face me. He moved closer until our lips almost touched. I finally closed the distance and pressed my lips to his. It started off slow and sweet. Then I noticed his guard down a little bit as he stared to get a little more confident. He started teasing my mouth with his tongue begging for entry. I let him in as the passion increases and his hands start to explore my body. I groan as he brushes against my breasts. This causes him to abruptly stop. "I'm so sorry Janeen, I got a little carried away. Apparently you drive me wild!" I look at him with a flushed face I'm sure. "Well, you can't take all the blame. Apparently I fancy the pants off of you and you drive me crazy." We both giggle and just hold each other until it's time to go to bed. "You know, I thought Chelsea and I had a good thing going. But I think I would rather have a good thing going with you to be honest." He gives me a quick peck on the lips. " Me too Bobby, me too." He took my hand and we headed to the bedroom where all of the other islanders are already cuddled up in bed. I brush my teeth and change. Bobby is waiting for me with the duvet pulled up. I climb in and cuddle up with Bobby. "Janeen hun." "Yes Bobby." I say as I turn to him. " I'm really glad the producers wanted you to be a surprise guest." I look at him and giggle. "Me too, I think this could be something really good." I kiss him, and turn to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>